1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of 2-haloacetanilides and their use in the agronomic arts, e.g., as herbicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relevant to this invention includes numerous disclosures of 2-haloacetanilides which may be unsubstituted or substituted with a wide variety of substituents on the anilide nitrogen atom and on the anilide ring including alkyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, halogen, etc., radicals.
As relevant to the present invention, wherein the compounds are substituted with specific alkyl radical combinations on the anilide nitrogen and in both ortho positions of the anilide ring, the prior art discloses a limited number of certain homologs or isomers. While said prior art compounds may control certain acetamide-sensitive weeds, they are not known to be particularly effective in the control of various acetamide-resistant weeds, such as the annual grasses Texas panicum, raoulgrass (itchgrass), wild proso millet, alexandergrass, shattercane and seedling johnsongrass.
It is an object of this invention to provide herbicides which selectively control hard-to-kill annual weeds such as those mentioned above, while also controlling or suppressing a broad spectrum of less-resistant perennial and annual weeds, while maintaining crop safety in various crops, especially soybeans.